Home
by kat009
Summary: SPOILERS! Kazuma has been gone for nine long years, and Kanami has grown up into a beautiful young woman. Will he be able to cope with these newfound feelings for her, or will he run away again? KazxKan, slight RyuxMim
1. Turn Around

**Home**

**Chapter 1: Turn Around**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **Before we start this off...this is a companion fic to my oneshot, Things Change. You don't need to read it, but if you like KazumaxKanami stuff you're welcome to going and reading it after you read this. I just had this urge to write an sCRYed fic, and since the end of that show just yearned for follow-up fanfics, I decided to write one. After saying that, I'll warn you that this contains **SEVERE SPOILERS** for the end of the series. So if you don't want it to be ruined for you, stop right here. This starts right at the end of the series...so don't be confused, OK?

----

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sCRYed. I'm sure that if I did, it would've ended differently and there wouldn't have been all the corny stuff with Kazuma and Ryuhou always saying things in sync, and Ryuhou wouldn't have been such an ass to Mimori.

----

Kazuma backed away from the last of the gang members, turning around to see if the group of kids they'd been attacking was alright. Of course, they were already gone...the powerful alter user had to admit that he probably would've been intimidated as a kid, if it hadn't been for his brother, the alter user of Radical Good Speed, Straight Cougar. That guy had taught him everything about using his alter power, and after he'd disappeared, Kazuma had been left alone...until he met Kanami.

Kanami. He wondered how she was, where her life had taken her. It had been ten years since he'd last seen her; somehow, he'd managed to avoid their old home for that long, wandering the Lost Ground and hoping that she'd somehow forgive him for abandoning her and move on with her life. Kazuma was now twenty-six...so Kanami would be eighteen. He tried not to think of it...Kanami as a grown woman? That would just throw his world out of balance.

After he and Ryuhou had fought, they'd both been brought back to where Mimori and Kanami were living, and the girls had nursed them back to health. Ryuhou had left first; and Kazuma had run off as soon as he had his strength back. Kazuma knew that it would be better for Kanami if he left...it would make it easier for her to find a stable home and hopefully someone she loved. Still...he wished he could see her cute, loving smile again.

Something landed on his foot and he jumped back, glaring down at whatever it was that had sent such a jolt into his ankle, and was surprised to see a simple red scarf. "What...?" he muttered, bending over to pick it up. His fingertips tingled when he touched it, and he pulled it up to his face, examining it carefully. There was something familiar about it...and he realized what it was when a youthful feminine scent drifted towards him and he pulled a long red hair out of the cloth.

"Kanami..."

Maybe this was a sign for him to go back? And what was she doing without this? Kazuma growled, jamming the scarf into his pocket and walking in the direction it had blown in from. If she was hurt...no. Why did he always assume that she was in danger? She was a smart girl...there was no need to worry. And there was probably more rescuing for him to do anyway. Some thugs had run away from him yesterday, and he still had some business to settle with them. But his desire to see Kanami again overrode all this, and he quickly searched his mind for a reason to go looking for her. "Should probably give this back," he said to himself, finally finding justification. With that thought in mind, he continued walking, a smile coming to his lips at the thought of seeing little Kanami again.

----

He was shocked to see the familiar green fields of the dairy farm when he finally found some sign of civilization. He hadn't realized that he was so close to him and Kanami's old home...was she still here? He unconsciously sped up as the house and barn drew nearer, pushing his hand into his pocket and pulling out the brilliant red scarf. A wave of comfort and familiarity washed over him; something that he hadn't felt in nine years, and a grin tugged at his lips.

The three women in the room fell silent as he walked into the house. Kanami was not among them. He supposed he must look pretty rough; he hadn't checked into an inn and shaved lately, and he was probably coated in dirt from his latest excursions into the decimated parts of the Lost Ground.

The old hag that owned the farm finally cleared her throat and remembered to glare at Kazuma like she always used to. "Kazuma..." she muttered, shaking her head sadly. She went back to her work and the other women soon followed suit. Kazuma scowled in annoyance, trying to fight back the feeling that she was justified in her disapproval.

"Is Kanami here?" he asked, his voice quieter than he would have liked. He held up the scarf. "I found this...thought she might like it back."

The old woman looked up at him again, sighing, while the other women continued knitting. "I'm only telling you this because I'm sure that she'd want to see you...but she's out back." She pointed towards a side door and Kazuma nodded his thanks before going in the same direction.

Things were the same as they'd always been: the clucking of chickens, the mooing of cows, the green grass cleanly cut, and little pieces of hay blowing around in the wind. He breathed in a deep breath of the fresh air, smiling and closing his eyes as he strolled across the lawn. He tried to ignore all the glares that he knew must be heading in his direction, the whispers that "that irresponsible boy of Kanami's" was finally back. He was starting to get uncomfortable when he opened his eyes at a familiar hay bail, long light brown hair spilling across it. He grinned, walking closer and looking forward to seeing the little girl again.

"Kanami..." he started, reaching out and moving her hair so he could see her face. He pulled back his hand in alarm, jumping back and observing the girl in front of him, suddenly afraid to say what he'd been planning.

Kanami wasn't a little girl anymore. A beautiful, angelic face was framed by the long brown hair, delicate black eyelashes brushing against porcelain cheeks that met soft pink lips. His hear jumped into his throat. She was wearing a white tanktop and a knee-length orange skirt, her hair down and spread around her. She was...beautiful. Feelings that he hadn't felt since meeting Ayase sprung up in his stomach and he stared in shock for a minute before shaking his head and backing up more, hiding her face behind the hay bail. He caught his breath and then turned on his heel and began to walk slowly away, his head bowed in shame at what he was thinking. "What did I expect? That she would still be little? I knew she was eighteen...I knew..." he said hoarsely, lodging his hands in his pockets.

Wait. The scarf. He turned back around and placed the scarf gently on her hand, savoring and memorizing the feeling of his skin on hers, before continuing away. Back to a life of fighting...where nothing was ever the way it should be...where Kanami would be safe and happy.

----

**Author's Note: **So how do you like it? I've been trying to get into more detail for my stories, and it seems like it's working...there will be more soon, probably in about a week. I'm in a play that's opening this weekend, so I don't know how easy it'll be to update, but I will try!

--Brynn


	2. Storytelling

**Home**

**Chapter 2: Storytelling**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Kanami Yuta's eyes fluttered open, the feeling of a someone's hand on hers waking her up from one of her many naps at the farm.

That's when she remembered her dream.

Her eyes got wide and she looked cautiously behind her. So many times she'd looked up to find that he wasn't even there at all...

She sat up quickly and he jumped back, a shocked look on his face. He didn't even look happy to see her...he almost looked sad... "Kazu-kun?" she said, reaching out her hand and touching his arm, "Don't you recognize me?"

How could he not? Kanami thought back at all the times Mimori had asked her if she wanted to cut her hair just a little shorter, and the answer that she'd given the older woman: at least he'd remember her hair. Mimori would just smile sadly and shake her head, but Kanami knew that Ryuhou's love didn't even think he was ever coming back. Mimori had left for other, less-developed parts of the mainland...they hadn't spoken for at least two years.

Kazuma scowled at the ground, not even wanting to look at her. Of course he recognized her...but at the same time, he had no idea who she was. Her voice was a woman's voice now, still high but with a melodic sound to it...her features had become more defined, and her body...he didn't even want to think of it. "I'm sorry Kanami..." he muttered, pulling away, "I gotta go..."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, looking away from him. _I won't cry...I won't! _she thought, even as the tears began to fall. He was leaving her – again! "Fine! You always avoid everything anyway!"

The words flew from her lips before she even had a chance to think them through, and she suddenly felt like a little girl. Kanami blushed, but looked straight at him, ready to see how he reacted. Some of the other people at the farm were beginning to stare, but she suddenly didn't care; all that mattered right now was that she was not going to let him leave again.

And he didn't. Kanami smiled as he turned back around and grinned sheepishly, shrugging his broad shoulders...

_I can't believe I just thought that! _she said to herself. _What am I thinking...his broad shoulders..._

He walked back towards her, silently debating whether he should really be staying...what if he ended up hurting her...he shouldn't feel this way about her...she was like his little sister! But then she smiled and he couldn't help but return.

"So...how's it goin'?" he asked when he got closer to her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're avoiding the subject," she stated, "Where have you been?"

He would've laughed if he hadn't seen the hurt look in her eyes. What had happened while he was gone...?

"Around..." he muttered, "Nowhere. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

She grimaced as if the words stung. "It doesn't matter?" she finally said, "Why weren't you here?"

The tension was slowly building...Kazuma suddenly realized that he should've left while he had the chance...he shouldn't have even come here...

"Answer me..." she said quietly, looking down at her feet. Her eyes suddenly swung back up to his, and he wanted to jump back after seeing the expression in them. This was definitely not the same Kanami...

All of his thoughts went right out of his head when she threw herself into his chest, hugging him tightly and beginning to sob. "Kazu-kun..."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before slowly putting his arms around her and stroking her long brown hair softly, with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed. After a few minutes he pulled her away from him, his hands on her shoulders. "We need to talk."

----

Kazuma told everything he could about what he'd been doing: fighting the people who misused their alter, and saving poor children like he and Kanami had been from gangs and the like. In the less developed parts of the Lost Ground they were still a big problem, and he was doing what he could to fix it...

Kanami shook her head, looking up at him. It was getting dark, the first stars beginning to appear. "You were doing what you could to keep me safe, weren't you?" she asked.

After a moment he nodded, looking into her eyes. "Kanami...I don't want you to think I was trying to run away from you; I was just doing what's good for you..."

"Can I judge what's good for me now, Kazuma?" she asked. He was suddenly reminded of Ayase Terada...the same calm surface with a fierce determination on the inside. They looked so much alike too...

"I...I g...guess..." he stuttered, a little surprised. She continued walking without him and he quickly caught up to her, catching her wrist in his hand. "What happened to little Kanami?" he asked quietly.

Her expression went from a frown to a smile with his touch, and she looked up at him, laughing a little. "Little Kanami?" she asked, shaking her head, "She grew up, Kazuma...and now she's just Kanami..." She slipped her hand into his own, pulling him to continue walking. "No...nothing really happened to me...everyone disappeared though...you and Ryuhou...and Mimori left a couple years ago...Tachibana and Cammy went away shortly before Mimori to establish a school in another town...Urizane and Elian left as well..." She stopped, wondering if she should tell him about Cougar.

It was already too late by the time they found him; why he'd been out in the country all by himself in the sickened state he was in was beyond any of them...but Kanami supposed it was because he was ready.

Ready to die.

"What about Cougar?" Kazuma asked, as she'd expected. She took his other hand and held on to him tightly, and he knew that the news couldn't be good.

"He's not in this world anymore, Kazuma," she told him delicately.

He stared at her, confused, for a minute, before running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh, smiling bitterly. "I guess I should've known...he was sick, right?"

Kanami nodded, surprised that he wasn't more upset, then continued walking, deciding to give him time to think about it.

The road wound up the hill and through more farmland before they came to where Kanami had been living for the past two years, a little house with just one bedroom, a kitchen, and a warm living room. Kazuma look around quickly when they walked in, taking in the humble surroundings with a pleased expression on his face. "So this is where you've been living all this time?"

"Just since Mimori left," Kanami said, taking off her orange coat and revealing more of her porcelain skin. Kazuma tried not to look at her. She was so beautiful now...

"All by yourself?" he asked.

"I have guests sometimes," she said, "Just some people passing through, "But usually I'm alone..." She walked into the small kitchen and Kazuma followed her in. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked, gesturing to the table.

He sat down eagerly, "Yeah, I'm starved."

Things were already getting back to normal...or were they?

----

**Author's Note: **So this was a pretty much crappy chapter. I don't know what happened to what little writing skills I have, but I think they've flown away...urgh. I'm really not happy with this. Any reviews that were not anonymous will get personal replies.

**mimori00: **Sorry I didn't update sooner! I have major writer's block...

--Brynn


	3. You're Beautiful

**Home**

**Chapter 3: You're Beautiful**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Author's Note _(!PLEASE READ!_): **OK...things are always going to seem a little rushed because, really, I don't feel like writing all the in-between stuff. So I know I'm doing this...but I don't really want to fix it. And Kanami is going to seem OOC...but it's the way I think she would be, so...sorry...anyway, enjoy!

----

The next week went by as if Kazuma were in heaven...except for the disapproving old people at the farm, of course, but he could get past that. Being with Kanami was like having a ray of sunshine in his life. He'd been gone so long, without a purpose, moving from place to place without any chains to bind him; but these were good chains. He was finding that this older, more mature Kanami was the same girl except so much more.

He was also having a harder and harder time staying away from her. He knew that any other guy staying in a house alone with a beautiful girl would've taken advantage of the situation by now, but for some reason Kanami seemed untouchable, as if to get too close to her would ruin the angelic aura around her forever. Kazuma didn't want to do that to her...but at the same time, it was killing him not to make contact with her. Any chance he had he would touch her hand or arm when he was helping her lift something up at the farm, or brush up against her when he would pass by. Of course, every time he did that, the old people would all glare at him...but Kanami didn't seem to notice. And if she did, she never tried to stop him from doing it again.

----

In reality, Kanami lived for the moments when Kazuma touched her. She hoped that he didn't notice how she shivered at the contact, how it made her want to melt into a puddle and stay that way forever, how a blush always spread across her face at the thoughts that entered her head. She'd never felt this way for anyone before...now things were different...Kazuma wasn't like her older brother anymore; he was a potential lover. The feelings confused her, and sometimes she wanted them to go away, but most of the time she just wished that he would kiss her.

----

Dinner on the third night he was there was the same as ever: chatting about small matters around town and at the farm, the occasional mention of something from the years Kazuma had been gone...but Kazuma had to know something that had been eating at him since he'd arrived. "Kanami?"

"Yes?" she answered. She wondered what he wanted to talk about...things were getting back to normal, and he hadn't left for all of the three days he'd been here.

"Uh..." He was wondering if he should really ask...but he really wanted to know... "So...do you have any...uh...have you..." He cleared his throat again and Kanami raised her eyebrows. "Any guys in your life?"

She was taken aback. Why did he want to know? Could he...no... "It seems like no boys are interested in me." She looked down at her plate, blushing a little. "Why?"

Kazuma looked down at the table as well, hiding his face with his hair. "Uh...I...just wondering," he grunted. _Damn it...what if she noticed? Does she know?_ "Why aren't they interested?" he blurted out. _Great...just great...good move man..._

"I don't know..." she muttered, "I guess I just..." She laughed nervously. "I feel really weird telling you this...but I'm starting to wonder if there's really anything that great about me..."

"No!" Kazuma said, his eyes wide. _Well...you've gotta go through with it now... _"You're..." He tried to ignore the thoughts going through his head that told him it was wrong; he was falling in love with a girl that had always been like his little sister. She trusted him to take care of her...and that's all he was: her caretaker. How could she ever feel the same way about him?

"I'm what?" she said, blushing.

"You're...you're _beautiful_, Kanami," he said awkwardly, "And I don't understand how any guy couldn't see you."

A long and awkward silence followed. Kanami looked down at her plate and fiddled with what was left of her dinner, and Kazuma shook his hair into his face and sat there, tapping his foot on the wood floor.

"Thank you," Kanami said quietly, breaking the silence and standing up. Kazuma stood up to see that she had a fierce blush on her face and that she was biting her lip shyly. He grinned.

"You want me to help you with the dishes?"

Kanami smiled up at him as she picked up her own plate. "OK."

----

"Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"What did I say?"

"Why'd you tell me I'm beautiful?"

"Because you are, and I thought you should know."

"Oh."

Kazuma glanced over at her from scrubbing one of the plates that had built up in the sink. She was just so beautiful...

"Kazuma?"

"Uh-huh?"

Kanami looked over at him, stopping what she was doing. "Am I..." No. She couldn't ask. She couldn't get through with it.

"Nevermind."

"What is it?" Now he was curious, he wasn't going to let her get away with not telling him what she was going to say.

Kanami bit her lip. Did she really want to ask? Would she be ready to face up to whatever answer he gave her?

"Kanami, you can just ask," Kazuma said, reaching out a hand and running a thumb over her wrist lovingly. She had no idea how much he really did love her...

She couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Why did she feel this way? Could he feel that way about her too? "Am I..." she started, then decided to rephrase, "Could I ever be...ever be...more?"

"More than what?"

He was being so patient! Kanami blushed, looking straight at him...why couldn't he just figure things out on his own. "Not just like a little sister?"

Kazuma's eyes widened and he drew his hand away from her. She looked back down at the dishes, smiling sadly, "I guess not...I'm sorry...this doesn't change any-"

She was cut off when Kazuma abruptly took both of her hands and spun her towards him. She stumbled and fell a little closer, the shock evident on her face. "Kazuma, what-"

Her question was cut off by Kazuma's lips. She held her eyes open to see that his own were closed, his dark skin flushed. Not knowing what to do, she closed her own eyes, letting the feelings take her over. She let her hands fall loosely to the side and Kazuma hesitantly pulled away, grinning.

"Sorry, didn't know how to answer your question."

Kanami smiled. "That was fine," she said faintly. Wow. She needed to think... "Uh...I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning..." She walked slowly past him, reaching out a hand to brush against his as she went.

Kazuma looked after her, a dreamy expression on his face. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" she called back, laughter in her voice.

----

**Author's Note: **So I just wanted to post this before school, hope you enjoy! I'll reply to reviews later today.

--Brynn


	4. Don't Leave Again

**Home**

**Chapter 4: Don't Leave Again**

By: Katryn Parker (used to be Brynn...don't ask)

----

**Author's Note (!IMPORTANT!):** Just a warning...this chapter and the rest of the story will contain non-explicit situations involving sex. These will NOT BE EXPLICIT, and I'm keeping it at this rating, but I felt like I needed to warn you.

----

"So I've kissed her..." Kazuma said to himself as he walked into his room and took off his shoes. "Now what am I supposed to do..."

The truth was that no other girl had ever really been interested in him. Sure, there had been all of Kimishima's friends – women that lived on the street, willing to pay him back in any way for helping them...but that wasn't love. This was love.

If Ayase hadn't died, where would I be now? he wondered for a minute, throwing off his jacket. What had she said to him...he couldn't remember...but there was some attraction there, definitely. I wouldn't have been kissing Kanami, that's for sure. He shook his head. He definitely wanted to be kissing Kanami.

Where had this feeling come from anyway?

----

Meanwhile, Kanami was thinking practically the same thing...she'd always looked up to Kazuma as an older brother. She supposed that now she might just want him...it was certainly a very strange change, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"Well, as a start I guess I should just go to bed," she told herself, looking at her reflection in the small mirror in her room. A woman she didn't know looked back at her...she hadn't really realized before now that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was eighteen now, able to make up her own mind and...legally...be with a man.

No, don't think of that, she scolded herself, walking away and getting into the bed. She pulled her covers up to her chin and tried her best to get to sleep.

----

He couldn't help it...he just had to see her beautiful face again.

As he walked through the small house, he realized that the only pictures she had were of when she was a little kid. Back then, he'd been younger than Kanami was now...still just a kid...but so much responsibility. And Kanami had been charged with taking care of him at that age.

"She was always stronger than me..." he murmured, pulling his fingertips across one of the pictures and thinking of how much weaker she seemed now, "Why..."

"Can't sleep?" a voice said from the other side of the room.

Kazuma jumped, looking over awkwardly and almost knocking the picture over. "Kanami...uh, no."

She smiled, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. "Me either...hey, look, it's Mimori."

Kazuma sat down on the couch, staring at the TV. Kanami had told the truth; that was definitely Mimori. The young doctor had gotten older as well...and seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Gray already streaked through her dark hair, and she barely smiled at all in the speech she was giving.

"So when did we get public television here?"

"Just about a year ago," Kanami answered, looking over at him, "You really have been outside of civilization, haven't you?"

"Yeah...you didn't believe me?"

"It just seemed so strange."

"Why?" he asked, "I always seemed like the uncivilized type, didn't I?"

She laughed. "I guess."

They were both quiet for a moment and stared at Mimori on the screen. "How long has it been since you last saw Ryuhou?" Kanami said quietly, "If you have any idea where he is...I'd love to tell Mimori. She misses him...I can still feel her pain." She reached out a hand to the screen, as if she could touch the woman.

Kazuma brought a hand up and took Kanami's down from the screen, gripping it tightly. She looked towards him in surprise. "I haven't seen Ryuhou for as long as you...ten years, Kanami. I don't know what happened to him anymore."

"Well, I haven't felt him die...but he's not in a good place," Kanami said, closing her eyes, "Sometimes I try to find him...but he's too far away. You were too." She squeezed his hand, opening her eyes. "You have no idea how good it feels to see you in real life again...no more dreaming to see you, no more using my alter."

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll never have to again." His eyes widened when he saw tears appear in her eyes. "Wha...Kanami, was it something I said?"

She threw her arms around him and he leaned back a little in surprise, putting them in a more than awkward situation. He was now on his back, and Kanami was still lying on top of him, sobbing into his shoulder. he awkwardly put a hand on her back and stroked her hair. "Uh...what's wrong?"

Still crying, she propped herself up on his chest, blushing. But she just couldn't make herself get up...this was comfortable...and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

"I have something to tell you," she said quietly.

He frowned, picking his head up a little to look her in the eye. He was all too conscious of her long, delicate fingers gripping his shoulders, her body against his. "What is it, Kanami?"

Tears streamed silently down her face as she opened her mouth and closed it, obviously getting ready to say something very important. Kazuma lifted his hand and lightly dragged his fingers across her cheek, trying to wipe off the tears, but they just continued to pour down her face. She bit her lip. "I can't...I'm sorry...maybe I'll tell you one day..."

He nodded, and she closed her eyes, dropping her head onto his chest. "It's just that...when I'm with you...I feel so safe," she sobbed, "And it's good to know you're staying with me this time..." She looked up again. "Because I believe you."

He stared up at her...her beautiful eyes, porcelain skin, her pink lips slightly open...and he couldn't help himself anymore. "Kanami..." he whispered hoarsely as his arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to hers.

She responded immediately, pulling her hands up into his tousled hair and tilting her head. She felt his tongue push against her lips and she opened them, allowing him to explore her mouth as she fit her jaw against his. His hands traveled across her ribcage, pulling and twisting her tanktop up around her ribs, and she pulled her own hands down to his neck to realize that his skin was on fire. She felt the same.

He pulled away from her and dropped his head back onto the couch, and she sat up awkwardly, pulling her light top back to where it originally was. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Was I stopping you?" she said, blushing. I hope he gets the point...

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

He doesn't get it... "But I want you," she whispered, realizing that her hand had naturally entwined with his.

The couch bounced as he abruptly sat up, staring at her, "But..."

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" she said, still blushing. "I've told you that I want you to stay...that was the second time I've let you kiss me...I asked you if we could be more than friends..."

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I get it," he said, quietly, "Sorry..." He scratched his head, laughing sheepishly. "I'm not exactly the smartest guy you'll ever meet."

"But you are the one I love most," she said, smiling, "Thank you."

She got up, brushing herself off, and he tried not to stare at her beautiful figure in the little blue tank and pajamas. "Kazuma..." she said, looking back at him, "We should probably go back to bed."

Half hoping it was an invitation, but knowing that it wasn't, he stood up. "Alright...that was the plan, anyway." He grinned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Again."

He laughed as she walked back into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

"She still so innocent..." he murmured, then leaned against the wall, frowning. "But what was she going to tell me that made her so upset?"

----

**Author's Note:** Well, it's not really as long as I'd hoped, but I think it's still pretty awesome! I just had to finish it there...nighttime encounter was done, and it was time to end the chapter. I do think that was the longest conversation I've ever written though...

I want you readers to let me know if you think I should change the rating to M...but I don't think it'll get more explicit than that. I really don't want to change the rating, because then people will expect me to write a full lemon...which I DO NOT want to do.

Sorry I didn't update for so long! School got out and I wanted to finish my Inuyasha fanfic and write more on my Fullmetal Alchemist one before I continued this. Also hope you liked the chapter, and please REVIEW!

--Kat


	5. Protecter

**Chapter 5: Protector**

----

Mimori Kiryu sighed tiredly as she picked up some papers from her desk and put them in her briefcase, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The silver hair that fell to the desk reminded her of just how much she'd been doing…and how much she needed a break.

Streetlamps flickered outside, making her smile as she walked down the street behind her office building. She'd helped to put them up; through her and a few others, the Lost Ground had become more and more successful, winning independence from the mainland and growing its cities. Her current residence was the most successful city there now, Amalia, and had over four hundred thousand residents, also containing all of the government buildings.

Of course, there was a high crime rate too. Although things were relatively under control, alter users that abused their power would always be a problem. Mimori had never wanted more for HOLY to still be in business.

HOLY…Ryuhou was still on her mind often, even though the ache of his abandonment had faded away.

They needed alter users in high places; people that would work and protect citizens. Good people like Ryuhou, Kazuma, and Cougar. It was her current project…she was going to try and find alter users that would work for pay to help their city grow.

"Hmm…now what could this be."

She spun on her heel, startled, to see a man with spiky black hair and neon blue eyes looking at her and tossing something in his hand. A few other men stood behind him, but he seemed to be the ringleader.

A spray can found its way out of her purse quickly, and she was comforted by the knowledge of self-defense that she'd learned a few years ago. She hadn't wanted to be the one that always had to be saved anymore…so she'd done something about it. Of course, self defense did little against an alter user…she prayed that this man wasn't one.

"Stay away," she said, brandishing the spray can at the group of men and beginning to back out of the alley. They laughed, watching her and not moving at all.

She screamed shortly when one hand went to her wrist, making her drop the spray can, and another covered her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear…this man was stronger than she was and there were more of them in front of her.

Using the knowledge she'd gained from that class, she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, turning to run but seeing more thugs ahead of her. This seemed to be a gang…and a big one at that.

"Well, if it isn't the virtuous Mimori Kiryu," their leader said when she turned back around, "Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to walk in dark alleys…or maybe you're just so high and mighty that you don't need to follow the rules."

She watched carefully for any sign of a weapon, but none of them seemed to have one. Their leader was still tossing that object up and down…and she still couldn't figure out what it was. It looked like a plain old baseball…but there was something about it that made it seem like a weapon.

"You're an alter user, aren't you?" she said, using it as more of a statement than a question.

He nodded. "Smart girl…well, I guess you should know, considering that you're trying to take our powers away from us." The ball in his hand began to glow the same color as his eyes, making the alley glow.

Mimori frowned. "That's not true! I'm just trying to maintain order and peace-"

"Shut up! I don't want your excuses!"

_Well, this guy's quick to anger…_

"Guys, hold her," he said, motioning to the men behind her. Two more came up behind her and grabbed her arms as her eyes widened and she began to panic.

"I…please, don't do anything…"

"You're prettier than I thought," he said roughly, his hands going to the zipper on his pants. "Now I'm gonna make you scream."

She squeezed her eyes shut, as if she could make it stop. "No! Please, don't! No-"

"Stay away from her!"

The order had come from the street, and every one of the men was turning to look in that direction.

But what she saw on the other side of the alley shocked and comforted her.

Zetsuei.

----

Kazuma stretched his arms out, a wide yawn filling up his lungs as morning sunlight filtered through the window.

Scratching his head, he walked into the kitchen drowsily, the sounds of the frying pan rousing him from sleep. "Good morning," Kanami said brightly, smiling at him. He returned the grin only for her to stand on her toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. She blushed.

"Thought I'd make some pancakes," she said happily, obviously embarrassed at kissing him. He smiled at how sweet she was, sitting down at the table and watching her as she continued to speak. "I got a call from the farm this morning and they said that we didn't need to work today…so I was thinking maybe I could show you around town, so you can see what's changed."

"Sounds good," he said, nodding. "God…it's gonna be hard to get used to not fighting all the time."

She laughed, but he couldn't see her face. "Get used to not fighting? Here you are, completely relaxed…and you're having trouble getting used to not fighting?"

He laughed as well. "I guess you're right…seems like you're always right in the long run."

Kanami turned towards him, leaning back against the counter top and letting the pancakes sizzle in the pan for a minute. "Not always…but a lot of the time. You know it's partly due to my alter power too."

Kazuma nodded. "So how have things been going with that alter of yours?"

She shrugged. "For a while I had a lot of trouble tuning people out. I heard everything, I saw everything…that was really the only reason Mimori stayed with me so long. I needed her to help me keep going when things got really bad. I would have these times when I would just black out and become somebody else for a while…completely forget that I was Kanami." A frown passed over her face, but she quickly hid it. "It's under control now."

"Good," he replied, honestly glad that she wasn't having any problems anymore. He didn't want Kanami hurting in any way…and he was going to make sure that she never hurt again.

He'd decided last night that he couldn't abandon her again. She and Mimori had been alone, with no protection in a country in the middle of a rebellion – and he and Ryuhou had been stupid, arrogant jackasses to leave them like that. Kazuma still knew that Kanami was hiding something from him that had happened to her…and he planned on finding out on what it was.

"Alright, the pancakes are ready," she said, putting a plate with a few of them on it in front of him. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kanami."

----

"Back off. Now," a familiar voice said behind her.

"Ryuhou…" Mimori whispered. She couldn't believe it. He was here in Amalia and she hadn't even known! She vaguely wondered how long he'd been here, but was more conscious of the men letting go of her arms as they saw Zetsuei.

"You…you're Ryuhou Tairen," the alter user said, backing away from Mimori.

"Maybe you should get out of here before I have enough time to remember you." Ryuhou's voice was menacing, and Mimori completely understood why the thugs did what they were doing as they took off and ran.

Time stood still as Mimori chanced a look over her shoulder, hoping he would still be there.

He was.

"Mimori…" he said quietly. The trance seemed to break. "Are you alright?"

It took her a moment to get her thoughts back together. "Nothing more than a scare…I'm alright."

They were still so far apart, when all she wanted was to throw herself into his arms. He'd changed since she'd last seen him ten long years ago…she was sure that they both had. He also had a few gray streaks in his green hair, but his sharp features remained, his brown eyes still cold and distant. She'd always wanted to warm those eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" she asked suddenly.

"Alright," he replied. Not a yes or a no. Just as if he had nothing better to do.

----

"So how long have you been in Amalia?" she asked as she watched Ryuhou hastily eat a salad as politely as he could. He was wearing a black suit and tie…so he must have had some business in the city. She wondered what he was doing there.

"Just a few days," he responded after taking a sip of wine and putting the glass back down. "I'm actually here…well, I was looking for you."

She almost spat out her food. "Looking for _me_?"

"Well, I heard about your project and I thought I could help…"

Oh…

"Yes…I was actually thinking of HOLY today," she responded, "We could use something like that here in Amalia…and then other cities later. Eventually I'm hoping to have an alter on every police force."

"It's a brilliant idea," he replied, "And money really is the way to go. Everyone is poor right now."

She nodded, "Yes, I know…but how have you been doing, Ryuhou?"

"I have enough money from my inheritance that I don't need to worry about anything," he said, shrugging, "I actually went to the mainland and petitioned for independence for a while, spoke to them about the Lost Ground. We're still working on an alliance."

"I didn't know we were making alliances with the mainland," Mimori said in surprise.

"Not many people do," he said. He took another sip of wine, not making eye contact with her. "And how are you?"

"Tired," she said, smiling weakly, "There's a new stack of papers on my desk every day…I usually work from seven in the morning till ten in the evening, and then I go home at night. It was strange that I met that gang outside…I've never seen them before. Security's tight around my building."

"Probably because you're the savior of the Lost Ground," he said, giving her half of a smile. It was the most affectionate thing he'd said or done all night.

She laughed, "Far from it…but you can think that if you like."

He shook his head, obviously not thinking it was funny. "Mimori…I came for another reason too."

Her heart skipped a beat. "And what would that be?"

"I heard about your project here…and it made me think of the things I've lost. I came here to see you."

----

"See, everything looks a lot better now," Kanami told Kazuma as they walked down the street, "There's a new bakery right over there…and a lot of new shops have been set up. Mimori's improvements started here."

"And you're still benefiting from it?"

"Yeah…she did some really great things for us."

"But she hasn't contacted you since she left?"

"No," Kanami replied, "But she has a lot going on."

They continued walking and Kanami pointed out some other things. Everything in the little town really had changed…business seemed good. Nobody looked to be in the depths of poverty. Everyone was happy.

"Hey, Kanami!"

Kazuma immediately saw her tense up as she stopped and turned around, plastering a smile on her face. "Hello, Haruko…this is Kazuma. Kazuma, this is Haruko."

The inky-black haired boy firmly shook hands with Kazuma, grinning. "So you're staying with Kanami, huh?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah, I am," Kazuma replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. Something about this guy gave him a really bad feeling…and Kanami obviously didn't like him.

"How long will you be staying?"

Kazuma looked up in thought. "Well, I was thinking a long time…probably forever."

Of course, he wasn't really looking at the sky. He was looking at the way Haruko looked at Kanami.

He really didn't like it.

----

**A/N: **Hey everybody, and sorry for the wait! I keep on writing new fanfics, damn it!

This one is going to be ending soon…I hope. I'm also starting school next week, so the wait will be long again…but it'll end soon.

Thought I'd add in some RyuMim for this part.

--Kat


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

----

Kazuma was getting extremely uncomfortable with this greasy kid who was obviously flirting with Kanami – his Kanami – and he couldn't hold back the scowl that quickly found its way onto his face. Obviously, the little bastard didn't notice.

"Can't believe you finally came back!" Haruko said cheerily, "Kanami talks about you all the time…"

Kanami nodded with a blush, casting her eyes down to the ground. Kazuma was about ready to kill this kid…it was he that was the source of Kanami's discomfort, and the alter user didn't like it at all. "Aren't you like her brother or something?"

Kazuma stopped short. This kid had it coming…

Satisfaction came when a look of shock registered on Haruko's face as Kazuma put an arm around Kanami possessively. The small girl looked up at him with the same look of surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile. "No…she's actually my girlfriend," Kazuma said, feigning nonchalance, "I missed her all that time…and it made me realize how much she really meant to me."

It wasn't just an act; Kazuma meant every word he said and every thing he did, and Kanami's knowledge of that fact made her face light up. But she stayed quiet around the dark-haired boy, not saying anything, not even agreeing with him. It made him even more infuriated at this kid, and he hastily excused Kanami and himself from the conversation. "Well…we gotta go. See 'ya around."

"Yeah…see 'ya. Bye Kanami!"

She just barely waved her hand over her shoulder at the boy, settling into the crook of Kazuma's muscular arm and smiling up at him. But Kazuma couldn't get that kid out of his head…

He swore that if he found out Haruko had done something to Kanami, he would kill him.

----

Mimori's fork dropped to her plate with a clatter, and she was surprised that her jaw didn't follow her fork. Ryuhou just watched her, his brown eyes seeming to bore into her heart and rid her of any poise that she had left. "You…you came here…to see me?"

He nodded, his eyes staying on hers confidently. "Yes. It was…it was in a city when I thought of you again. I'd seen your face all over the news, of course…but it was in the city that I saw a couple there. The woman reminded me so much of you that it made me wonder if you had…if you had found what you deserved. And I knew I just had to see you…to find out."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really doing this? Was he really baring his soul to her like this? "You…I can't…I can't believe you're actually sitting here telling me this. I'm sorry, but it's…it's so unlike you, Ryuhou."

His eyes closed slowly and he wove his fingers together in front of his face as if pondering something important. When they opened again there was a newfound intensity there that Mimori had somehow failed to notice before. "I had a lot of time to think when I was on the mainland," he said, and she believed it. Ten years. Ten damned years that he'd had to think about it, while Mimori grew sick with worry about where he could be. "I'm not a stupid boy anymore, Mimori. And I've realized how much…how much I…"

A gasp escaped her parted lips when his hands quickly moved away from his face and closed over hers, his eyes fiery and pleading. "I need you in my life!" he started, as if it were the most important discovery he'd ever made, "And I was too arrogant to tell you back then…but there was something missing for that entire time and I figured out when I saw that couple in the city…it was you, Mimori! You!"

He'd just revealed the most important thing to her, something she'd waited years and years to hear, so she opened her mouth to respond.

"People are staring, Ryuhou."

The look on his face immediately told her that she'd said the wrong thing, and she cursed herself for saying it, jumping to grab his hand before he did something rash and left. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that. But I want…let's go for a walk."

Mimori could tell that she'd put him in a foul mood as the left the restaurant at a quick pace, like Ryuhou was trying to leave her behind. A million thoughts went through her brain before one single one flashed before her eyes, making her get angry. _He just told me he needs me, and I said one wrong thing and he's ready to get up and leave again!_

He froze when she wrapped her small hand around his wrist, glancing back at her with the same cold and detached eyes that she'd seen far too often. She responded with just as much heat, enough to melt his resistance. "Don't walk away from me."

His face turned more to her and she continued angrily. "A few minutes ago you told me you needed me…and now you're ready to walk away after one stupid thing I said?" If he was surprised at her forwardness, he didn't show it, but she supposed that that was the way he was. She kept talking. "Now…I don't know about you, but I don't know if you have grown up that much, Ryuhou. Please…you've got to understand." She paused, taking a breath. "I didn't mean anything by saying that in the restaurant. I've got a public image that I need to keep up. But I…I've wanted to tell you the exact thing you just told me for so long…and you ran away. I hated you for it for so long; you caused me so much pain! But I held on…because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you, and that's never changed, Ryuhou!"

Mimori gasped; his abrupt movements caught her by surprise once again when he pulled her to him in one quick motion to hang limp in his arms, her face just millimeters away from his.

"Will you let me kiss you?" he asked quietly, his breathing quickening. Mimori felt her own breath go faster as well, her heart racing.

"Yes," she breathed.

His kiss was hot and rough, yet tentative at the same time, testing her to find her limits and what she wanted. She let herself fall against him, just barely gripping his shirt collar in her hands, and he moved her over to one arm, allowing his long fingers to be engulfed in her long black hair, peppered with gray because of all the worrying she'd done…for him.

She'd been waiting her whole life for this one kiss…and she finally had it. But she knew there was no way could ever be satisfied with one kiss from Ryuhou; she already realized that she would want more.

They pulled away from each other slowly, and Ryuhou leaned his head down to rest his forehead against Mimori's, taking breaths in short gasps, his hands still lingering on her hip and in her hair.

Their eyes met for just a moment before Mimori pulled her mouth up to his for another kiss.

She barely even noticed as he lifted her slightly and then she was leaning against a cool brick wall, his lips pressed against hers. She gladly accepted him when she felt his tongue gently probing along her bottom lip, enticing her and making her yearn to feel more of his skin against hers. She wondered if it would really be rational to spend the night with him after seeing the first time in ten years…but she'd wanted this forever! And she knew that that was where they were headed; his kiss promised a sleepless, passionate night. He _needed _her.

Her mouth tipped to gain better access to his mouth and he let out a primal growl, his fingers curling on her back while her own hands gripped his shirt collar tighter. She devoured his delicious mouth, delirious from the intense pleasure she was getting from this encounter.

"I love you too, Mimori…" he whispered, his hot breath warming her cheek.

And then they were hurrying down the road towards Mimori's apartment.

----

Kazuma found himself lacking the ability to listen to the rest of Kanami's tour, his mind completely on Haruko and what that little bitch had done to his angel. He would personally strangle that kid if he'd done anything to hurt her…he was already replaying the death scenes in his mind.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there…with Haruko."

Kanami's small voice forced him out of his thoughts and he turned towards her, an absent look on his face. "What?"

She made sure that her glowing blue-green eyes met his before continuing. "I have something to tell you."

They found themselves at a little table outside a small restaurant on the edge of town, overlooking a grassy field that Kazuma knew belonged to the farm. A few cows meandered on the horizon, but Kazuma barely even noticed the distraction as he watched Kanami take a few deep breaths. He frowned, reaching out and placing his large, callused hand over her small, delicate one. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked as gently as he could. Anger traced into his voice when he continued. "It's about that Haruko kid isn't it…I swear Kanami, if he hurt you…"

"No, it's not that," she said quickly, shaking her head, "I don't like him at all…but it's not that."

Kazuma's eyes widened in surprise – he'd been sure it had been that kid! – before he nodded. "OK…sorry for interrupting. Go ahead."

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before speaking again. "Please listen and don't say a word until I'm finished…I want you to hear me out." She watched for acknowledgement before starting her story.

"A lot of things happened while you were gone. It was ten years…and they were the hardest ten years of my life. I was growing up and becoming a woman, and I didn't realize the things that people thought of me or what they…what they wanted to do to me. I maintained that innocent, youthful trust for so long…even after you were gone, I kept on believing in people and trusting them. Tachibana was an OK mentor and everything…but he was busy with Cammy, and he didn't have the time to take care of me.

"Well, some of the village boys started showing interest in me, and to put it nicely I was not interested in them. But they were really persistent…you know how boys can get. And when they're in that mob mentality they'll do a lot of dumb things that they normally wouldn't even dream of.

"They used to whistle and yell at me when I would go into town to get things, and I didn't like it, but of course I didn't say anything because…because I'm quiet and I thought it was harmless.

"I was wrong.

"One morning I went to the market to get some groceries, just like I do every day, and they were there…they were waiting for me. It was on the hillside down from the house to the marketplace, and they just came out from behind the trees, out of nowhere. They told they were angry that I kept on teasing them and then rejecting them…that it was my own fault if they did something stupid. It sounded threatening.

"I ran."

Kazuma watched Kanami go through a series of emotions as she told the stories: anger, sadness, and regret all passed over as she spoke. But the one that infuriated him the most was the one she had now: guilt.

"I ran away from them, and of course they chased me…it was early morning, so nobody was out on the road yet and I was all alone. I was so scared, Kazuma." – she turned her palm upward and gripped his hand at this phrase, squeezing her eyes shut – "I was so scared that I couldn't stand it. There was this one boy, Saku, and he was especially rowdy, and he caught up with me quickly. He…he grabbed me…and he pushed me up against a tree…"

Kazuma could barely contain himself. A low growl emitted from his chest, his free hand clenching into a fist. He could feel his alter ready for use from his anger, choking out any other emotion.

"The other boys caught up…and they pulled off my shirt…they cut me –" Her hand flew up to her shoulder as if she still had the wound. "Because Saku, he had a knife…and that's when Haruko showed up."

Kazuma raised his eyebrows. "So Haruko was-"

"Shh…yes, Haruko was there. He told the boys to get off of me, and he didn't watch while I put back on my shirt. Then he helped me pick up all my things and get to the village safely…but I was so scared…and ever since then he's been asking me out on dates constantly…and he always brings up that incident as if I owe him something."

Kazuma growled in frustration, shaking his head vigorously. "Kanami, you don't owe him anything! Any decent person would save a girl that was going to be…to be…Kami…what happened to the boys?"

"Don't worry…I told people about it, and the boys are in jail now…and nothing ended up happening…but it was so scary. I came so close to being…and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would blame me…"

His eyes widened. "I could never blame you for that! It's not your fault! Kanami, don't blame yourself, please…"

But she had one more point to address. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid…they're paying their dues, don't do anything for revenge."

Kazuma frowned, but slowly nodded. "I promise, Kanami."

He had his fingers crossed.

----

**Author's Note: **OK…so I am really really really happy with this chapter! I thought that the slight zest with Ryuhou and Mimori was hot…and I was very pleased with Kanami's story. So I hope you are too…which means you should review!

--Kat


	7. Promises

**Chapter 7: Promises**

--

Kazuma dreamed about Kanami.

She was screaming and he couldn't save her. She was hurt and he hadn't been there to protect her. And he hated himself for it.

When he woke up with a start on the couch in her living room, he wondered if he should leave. His head was fuzzy with sleep and with doubt, and he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. His fists clenched in the blanket on the couch. It was going to be difficult for him not to do anything about those monsters that had hurt his Kanami.

At the same time, he felt a different anger. Anger at himself for not staying with her. Because he suddenly realized that home was where he was needed most. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands, rubbing furiously at his eyes. His alter stirred at the rage of emotions inside him, growling to come to life. He pushed it away…this feeling was almost like an illness. He felt feverish and disoriented, dizzy. His sickness would only be remedied by one thing.

He opened the door to Kanami's room, the scent of her hitting him like cool and soothing air. Her eyes opened immediately and he could see their green in the light from the window. "Hi," she said, "Would you like to sit?"

Kazuma mentally slapped himself. He should have known that her alter would have picked up on his emotions immediately. "Okay." His voice came out surprisingly hoarse, and he coughed a little as he sat down next to her.

"I don't want you to worry about this," she said abruptly, sitting up and looking him in the eye, "That ordeal is over. And we both know that if you lose your temper, it will only cause more trouble."

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, forcefully shutting his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about those bastards…touching you…"

Her hand covered his. "Let me help you."

A wave of calm washed over his mind, and Kazuma's jaw slackened. He looked at her in confusion dulled by the intrusion on his mind. "What are you doing?" he asked her. He felt like he should be worried or panicked…but all he felt was her soothing touch.

"It's my alter," she said, "Kazuma…I don't want you to go after those men because…they're not in a prison. They're in an insane asylum."

He kept on getting more and more mellow, so he was only slightly disturbed by what she'd just said. Her tears were hot as they fell on his hand, going unnoticed by the passive alter user. "Okay…"

Then she jerked her hand away and the emotions were gone. His eyes widened in understanding. "They're in an insane asylum…"

"I drove them crazy," she whispered, "I didn't know what I was doing…but after that first time, they got away and came after me again. And I did something to them…I used their fear. I used it to make them crazy."

Kazuma thought about that uninvited force in his mind and he unconsciously moved away from her. "You used it on me…"

She let out a sob, covering her face in her hands. "I can't help it sometimes…I'm sorry…"

"When did you find out you could do this?"

"With those guys…it was the first time. I didn't know before that. And Mimori had already left…I was completely alone. I didn't have anyone to help me try to control it."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed. "How am I supposed to know that what I feel is real when I'm with you?"

"I swear I haven't used it on you before…"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

She swallowed hard. "Because sometimes I can't live with the guilt, and it's easier to pretend it didn't ever happen."

--

Mimori woke up to the sound of a door swinging shut in the darkness and she came to her senses quickly. "Ryuhou?" she said, looking around frantically. No answer. And then she heard the sound of water running and the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Ryuhou walking towards her and wearing…nothing. She blushed, averting her eyes and remembering that she too was naked.

"Did you think I was leaving again?" he asked, sliding back into bed next to her and snaking an arm around her shoulders. She nestled into his chest awkwardly, not used to being so intimate with him.

"It's not as if you haven't done it before…" she said quietly, breathing him in. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said shortly.

She propped herself up and looked him in the eyes, the full moon lightening up the room. "Promise?"

Ryuhou sighed thoughtfully, delicately touching her face. "I've felt so empty," he said, "I don't ever want to feel that way again."

Tears fell on his face from the woman above him. "Ryuhou…" she started.

He wiped the tears from her face, smiling. "I love you too."

--

Kazuma had a lot of thinking to do.

He leaned against Kanami's door as he shut it behind him, sighing. He could hear her crying on the other side…and his most immediate thought was to go to her and comfort her. But how could he trust his own feelings anymore? She might have been putting thoughts in his head the whole time he had been here…what if she had used her alter to make him stay? To make him kiss her? To make him feel the way he did? He didn't want to think about it…

The fact that she hadn't told him about her alter just made things more suspicious. But if she was a liar, then why would she have told him tonight? Guilt?

The Kanami he knew would never have manipulated him. But the Kanami he knew had never hurt anyone either, and she had quite obviously hurt those men who had attacked her.

What if she had provoked them into it in the first place?

He sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. The morning news was on, and he smiled when a show came on to reveal photographs of two people he recognized sitting in a restaurant.

"Mimori Kiryu was seen last night in a restaurant with diplomat Ryuhou Tairen…"

Kazuma hated the guy. Why should that asshole get everything he wanted when Kazuma, who considered himself a hero, got screwed over repeatedly?

He was going to have to leave.

Kazuma gathered his things together and put them in his duffel bag. He cleaned up the couch and stacked the blankets and pillows neatly. It would be better for both he and Kanami if he left, he told himself. He turned off the TV and walked towards the door, breathing in the scent of her home one last time.

"Don't go."

He turned around to see her standing in the living room behind him, her hands on her hips. Her long hair covered anything that would be particularly…visible…through her white nightgown, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Kazuma's breath caught in his throat.

He had fallen in love with her.

"I have to."

Kanami shook her head. "No, you don't…" She stared him down. "I've never lied to you, or kept anything from you, before this time. And you should understand why I would…it's hard to talk about…"

He frowned but didn't leave, putting his bag down on the ground and crossing his arms. She continued.

"You left last time…and you were unhappy. I know you were because I could feel it…and I just…I just want you to be happy, Kazuma. Because I'll always know if you're not and it…it hurts…" –she brought her hand to her heart- "…it hurts here. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" he whispered.

"I think you already do," she replied.

He knew in his heart that he did. That if he left now, he would be making a stupid decision. Her words echoed in his mind. _Sometimes I can't live with the guilt…_ What if he returned next time to find that she wasn't here anymore? How could he live with himself if he let this opportunity for happiness…finally, happiness…pass him by?

"You always leave," she said, "You don't have to. But you do. And I think it's because you…you're running away from actually feeling something. I know it's easier not to. But I also know that it can be the most rewarding thing in life. Please…stay this time. You always ruin your own life. Don't let it happen again."

He crossed the room in a few long steps and she welcomed him into his arms, her happiness radiating out of her. "I would never hurt you," she said, beginning to cry again.

"I know…I guess I was just upset because you don't need me to protect you anymore," he said, holding her and giving her a grin.

"I'll always need you," she said, touching his face. "I always have, and I always will."

"I feel the same way," he murmured.

They kissed, and she looked down at the floor.

"I think we should go back to bed now," she said demurely, her eyelashes hiding her green irises.

This time, Kazuma could tell that it was an invitation.

**THE END**

--

**A/N: **Wow!! It's actually finished! Yay yay yaaaaay.

Sorry if the characters were OOC. I haven't watched this show in more than a year…but I read over the story the other day and realized I could finish it! So there you have it. The end. Thanks everyone who reviewed, and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

--Kat


End file.
